User talk:Rebc29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rebc29 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-08-01T23:57:24 I'm new and I see that the site isn't quite up and running yet so you can kick me out if I not allowed in yet. CosmoW11 18:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, if you need any help I can contibute. If not, I will patiently wait. Danke CosmoW11 18:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on the laptop until Saturday afternoon ): Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 02:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie.... [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 21:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably from 2-5 PM western time. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting! My little brother was hogging the laptop >.< I'll try to get on tomorrow, but I probably won't be able to get on until 6 pm western time.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Temp Admin Hoi Gel, So, I figured out how to do all the cool things with people coming and going from chat and PM's and kickbanning and all of that. But, I have to be an admin to edit it. Could you give me temp while I do that? Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 21:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please check your Chatango messages. I left a message there for you, if yoou are willing to hear me out. LongClawTiger 22:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, How do you make an info box template that has different colors and a background? When I try a simple info box, it won't let me upload a picture due to the 'image width'. Thanks, Great Expectations 01:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Before I was using the standard info box instead of the character box. I'll use the chracter box :D Thanks again, Great Expectations 01:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I read all of the rules and policies and everything, but I am lost on how to get started...Can I have some help please? I know I need to make a character, but I don't know how or even how to get started with it....Thanks! Clove123 04:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Enzie It's alright, I understand. I mean, I haven't been able to come on that much either - I've been HELLA busy with debate. Anywas, I agree that we should continue on...why don't we have a meeting during winter break? Also, any idea what happened to Nikki? I'm worried about her.... Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hai becca!! quick question, we dont have an image policy here, right? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 13:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) no problem beccaa :P [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 22:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) What times will you be able to get on this week? I won't be on much today, but I should be able to get on on Wednesday and Thursday. Not sure about Friday. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 19:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC)